


Kicks & Giggles

by ElliexC



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliexC/pseuds/ElliexC
Summary: Jessie is a nearly-thirty year old Nanny.You'd think a career change would be at the top of her to-do list, but dating a man who never quite out grew his emo phase proves to take up most of her attention.Between diapers, dance recitals, and her boyfriends many (tedious) art exhibitions, Jessie doesn't have the time to discover what it isshewants to do.That is, until she meets Sebastian Stan. Who makes her realise her life is only one or two changes away from being perfect.





	Kicks & Giggles

Jessie wondered what had happened in her life that explained how, on her 29th birthday, she found herself unwrapping a pair of thermal pyjamas, donning the almost identical set she’d received the year before.

“So what did he get you?” She heard down her ear. “Honestly, if it’s another pair of fucking pyjamas, I’ll fucking kil-”

Jessie internally groaned; the only thing worse than having a shit boyfriend was the _whole world_ knowing you had a shit boyfriend.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Some chocolate, bath salts, jewellery…” She heard herself lie, hoping her friend wouldn’t ask for physical evidence.

“Jesus. Whats gotten into him?” Kate remarked. “Or should i say _who_?" She gasped. "My God, did you finally do that thing I suggested!? Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever met a guy who hasn’t fallen in love with me after I lick-”

“No, I absoloutely did not!” Jessie interrupted, aware that the walls of her apartment were paper thin - the last thing she needed was to give Mrs Ward more excuses to post Jesus paraphernalia through her door. “And honestly, neither should you. Some of the guys you date look like they might be allergic to water.”

Kate snorted down the phone. “Hey, the dirty ones always know how to have the most fun.” She paused, giving Jessie enough time to let her friend know she was disgusting. “Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting ready? When’s he picking you up?”

Jessie groaned again, this time out loud. She had considered going for dinner and posting a few misleading Snaps so her evening wouldn’t seem so tragic, but the idea of being caught alone horrified her more than her friends knowing her boyfriend had once again stood her up on her birthday. This time it was something about an old college friend coming for a surprise visit; Jessie didn’t understand why she couldn’t tag along, but after eight years she knew her boyfriend better than to _ask_ him if she could come. Besides, his friends annoyed her just as much as he did, so an evening spent alone with Mr Jack Daniel didn’t seem completely unappealing.

“Oh. Right, I thought I told you?" She lied, again. "Do you remember Jack Linley? He went to college with us. Receding hairline? Well, he’s down for the weekend. I heard his Nan’s been sick for a while now an-”

“Girl, I don’t give a toss about his sick Nan. Just don’t tell me Liam has blew you off for Jack fucking Linley?” Jessie winced at her friends harsh words. “He was a massive dick in college! What’s changed since then?”

Kate wasn't wrong. Jessie distinctively remembered Jack trying to shove his tongue down her throat one night at a college party. Although he didn't succeed, this event somehow sparked one of the most tremendously awkward periods of her life; for the next two years she suffered love letters, 3 am phone calls,  _poetry -_ it all made his sudden reappearance somewhat suspicious.   

“Well, you know how Liam’s work is being showcased at the Brooklyn Gallery next month? Turns out Jack’s father is some big-dick art critic who might be there.” She explained. “If he gets good reviews Kay, this could be huge for him. And  _us_.”

Kate clicked her tongue, physically holding back the urge to pass a sarcastic comment. “Well, it’s a shame its going to be shit." 

At least she tried.

"Start getting ready, I’ll pick you up in an hour.”

*

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

Jessie looked down at her outfit in bewilderment; she was wearing _heels_ for Gods sake, what more did she want from her? "What's wrong with it?" 

"I feel like I'm about to hit the club with Maria Von Trapp," Kate eyed the the floral A-line dress and black tights in disgust. "Take them fucking tights off." 

"But I didn't have time to shave!" Jessie protested, hiking up her dress to begin pulling down the stockings. "What if someone happens to touch my legs?" 

Kate rolled her eyes, snatching her friends tights and throwing them out the car window. "You look like a Prefect. I wouldn't worry too much about that happening." 

They were in the taxi on the way to _Missing_ , a new bar that had just opened a few weeks before. Kate had described the place as cool, urban and funky - everything Jessie wasn't, but it had been so long since she'd been on a night out she would have followed her friend anywhere if it included copious amounts of alcohol.

"So Han and Charl said they'd meet us here at 10 - sorry Driver, just here will be perfect, thank you - and the rest said they'll come later." Kate passed the driver a twenty, telling him to keep the change. "That's for the trauma of witnessing her granny pants. Honestly, no-one should have to experience that." 

"You didn't tell them that Liam stood me up, did you?" Jessie asked, ignoring the comment. 

"No, I said he'd taken you out for dinner earlier. I also went along with the delusion that he'd brought you something other than pyjamas," Kate looked away, pretending to scan the crowd of people as to not make her friend feel uncomfortable. "But really, next time you're going to fib make it something realistic. You know, maybe slippers, a dressing gown?" 

Jessie groaned - she seemed to do that a lot whenever the subject of Liam was mentioned. "Imagine Kate, these ones even had little snowmen on them. I mean, we're in the middle of August! Where is he finding stores that even stock this stuff?"

"Maybe he buys in bulk?"

Jessie stopped in her tracks, her contoured cheeks reddening from embarrassment as she realised she should have came to this conclusion herself. "I've spent the last eight months hinting about a stupid vacation, when all along my present has been catching dust in his car boot. Un-fucking-believable." 

Kate pulled her friend away from the car and towards the entrance of the club, the music blaring out onto the busy street. After nearly twenty years of friendship, she knew Jessie better than she knew herself; the more her thoughts lingered on Liam, the more she'd want to go home, and like hell she was going to let that happen on her birthday.

"Listen, forget about that idiot. Tonight, we're both single, so lets act like it and start having some fucking fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic! Hope you enjoyed. Seb will start making an appearance from the next chapter (:  
> Comments would be lovely if you have the time xxx


End file.
